January 10, 2014
Aaliya and Zain leave for shopping on the jeep. Aaliya gets a call from Zeeshan. He asks Aaliya to meet him at new market, they can drop Zain and can spend time together. Zain takes Aaliya to some other place instead. Nafisa is serving cakes to her daughers. Saif comes and asks for cake calling her badi mamma. Nafisa gets angry and asks her not to call badi mamma and goes. Aroob and Sana feed Saif cake. Surayya comes and kids go and hug heer. Saif tells Surayya that Nafisa got angry when he called her badi mamma. They ask why Shaziya and Nafisa fight daily. Surayya says everything will be alright and hugs them. Zain and Aaliya are in a showroom and salesman shows Aaliya some dress. She does not like it, but looking at Zain says it is good. She checks another dress and likes it, even Zain likes it, so she says it is not good. Zain asks salesman to show another dress, but tears the dress which Aaliya chose. Aaliya asks to pay for the torn dress and one that she chose. He pays. Zeeshan calls Aaliya and tells he is waiting in new market. She says she will reach soon and keeps the phone. She goes and its into the jeep. Zain sees her dupatta on the tyre and signals her to check her dupatta. She does not understand it. Zain leans over her and tries to remove the dupatta from the tyre. Police see this and mistakes that they are romancing each other. He asks them to come to police station with them. Zeeshan is waiting for Aaliya. Surayya calls Zain, but he does not pick it. Inspector in the police station asks Zain what were they doing. Aaliya tries to explain inspector, but Zain asks her to go and sit there. Zain gets a call from Surraya. He says he will call her later and keeps the phone, but forgets to cut the call. He says inspector that Aaliya is his fiancee. Surayya hears this on the phone. She gets worried about asks Nafisa to ask Rizwan about Zain. Nafisa asks Surayya if she is alright. She says she is alright and asks Nafisa again to call Rizwan. Shaziya overhears this and thinks something must be happening. Zain and Aaliya come out of police station. He asks Aaliya to say him thanks. She argues she won’t. She gets angry and go. She comes back and asks Zain what did he say to inspector. He says he used his cool dude attitude. Nafisa comes and informs Surayya tht Zain didnt check go to the hotel and is staying in Shabana’s house. Surayya asks Nafisa to book tickets to Bhopal. Shabana asks Zain to wear Bhopal’s traditional dress. Aayat also insists him to wear it. He does not like it due to its multicolors. Aaliya and says for sangeet it should be Mumbai vs Bhopal theme. Aayat also likes it. Aaliya asks Rizwan to call some of his friends for the competition as Zain wouldn’t be joining him. Shabana says Zain will join him and even she will join them. Zain agrees for the competition. The bully each other. Aaliya challenges Zain if he loses the competition, he should wear Bhopali dress. Zain agrees and says goodluck. Zain gets Usman’s call. Aayat sees the name darling and taunts Zain. Usman informs Zain that they will reach Bhopal in 2 hours. Zain says he will pick them up from airport. Zain gives phone to Aaliya. She says Usman that she will also pick him up. Zeeshan’s mom serves juice to her brother and says everyone were asking about him in enagement. Inspector is her brother. He says due to his hectic schedule he couldn’t attend the engagment. He says he should check the bride as he saw youngsters romancing on the streets openly. He asks if she checked bride’s character. She says bride is really nice. He asks pics. She searches the pics but cannot find them. Zeeshan says abbu would have taken them to show them to uncle. Zeeshan’s mom says tonight she will show the bride. Aaliya and Zain are waiting in the airport. Aaliya feels cold. Zain sees this and keeps his jacket in the jeep so that Aaliya can wear it. Aaliya wears it and he helps her zip it. Just then Surayya comes and sees Zain zipping Aaliya’s jacket. Precap: Zain and Aaliya are dancing together and their dress entangle together. Zain’s parents and his inspector uncle see it. Even Surayya sees it.